


Alternate Universes and Unwanted Friendships

by Harper_Row_Bluebird



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Row_Bluebird/pseuds/Harper_Row_Bluebird
Summary: So, the last thing the Team expected was to get sucked into an alternate universe but that’s exactly what happened. So now they’re stuck in an alternate universe where they have to pretend to be in high school whilst trying to find their way back to their universe. Simple right?At the same time Jr JSA is attempting to track down and imprison the ISA who are pissed at them for managing to prevent Project: New America. So obviously they start suspecting the Team of working for the ISA.So, what will happen when they meet. Will they kill each other? Or will the Team make it back to their dimension in one piece?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. The Weird Kids

**Author's Note:**

> No clue what this is but Jr JSA plus Artemis Crock, Jennifer-Lynn Hayden, Todd Rice, Jesse Chambers and Khalid Nassour meet the Team

Things weren’t going well for the Young Justice team. First they got into a fight. Normal, everyday stuff for a covert ops team of young ex-sidekicks. But what they didn’t know is that the person they got into a fight with can open dimensional doorways (which means he can open up portals to different universes). Ok, slightly less normal but they can deal with it. Until they found out they’d ended up in Blue Valley, Nebraska and there were no superheroes on whatever earth they were on. Yeah, that’s where things got a bit trickier. 

They’d landed in this strange, alternate universe at night. How did they know it was night? Because it was dark and they couldn’t see two fucking inches genius. Also because apparently on all earths there was a brilliant way of seeing if it was day or night called the sky and currently the sky was dark, which pointed to it being night. So, weird alternate reality and… everyone is here, phew! There were eight of them in total. Dick Grayson/Robin, Wally West/Kid Flash, Kaldur’ahm/Aqualad, Connor Kent/Superboy, M’gann M’orzz/Miss Martian, Artemis Crock/Artemis, Zatanna Zatara and Raquel Ervin/Rocket. And they had been very confused. Until they figured out what had happened. Then they were just pissed.

Naturally there had been some yelling (Connor), some terrible jokes (Wally), some attempted- and failed- magic (Zatanna), some pleading to just calm down and think about it rationally (Megan and Kaldur) and some physical violence (Artemis amd Raquel) that had had to been sorted rather quickly before someone got hurt. After twenty minutes of all this bullshit they’d finally decided to actually do something (hallelujah, praise the lord) and wandered into the nearest town. It was nice; a quiet, small, friendly town and since they were teenagers they needed to blend in. Megan and Zatanna played with some people’s minds, made them think that they were the new students from a city miles away. It worked, surprisingly, and they had thought they were all set, ready to blend in until they found away back to their earth. Make no attachments, they’d said. But that advice, eh, not so good. 

From the minute they’d stepped into the school they could tell who was where on the social food chain. The jocks with their footballs were obviously right at the top, and the nerds with there pencil cases and folders branded with some sci-fi tv show were right at the bottom. At lunch they got the feel for where all the cliques sat; the cheerleaders sat near the jocks, making spiteful remarks whenever one of the outcasts sat near the trash got too close. Except for one table.

They were a rather odd group, the team had thought. The nine of them weren’t the most ordinary group in the world and many people knew it. But if they heard the scathing remarks and the whispered rumours they didn’t let it show. Always talking and laughing, tucked away half the time into their own little world. They were far by one of the strangest groups the team had ever met. And that was saying a lot.

Courtney Whitmore. Star gymnast. Moved to blue valley six months ago and had made some interesting friends. People said she was better at gymnastics than the entire cheerleading squad and had done something to incur the queen bee, Cindy Burman’s, wrath of judgement and terror. No one knew her she’d done but judging from the glares and whispered jibes they’d give as they passed, it must have been something terrible. 

Yolanda Montez. Popular girl fallen from grace after her nudes had somehow made their way around the school. Star boxer, best friends with Courtney Whitmore overnight people had said. Another victim of the devil incarnate who is Cindy Burman, who went out of her way to personally make her life a living hell. At least she had until Yolanda had broken Cindy’s jaw out of nowhere one day. People suspected it was to do with the mysterious incident that had put Courtney in hospital three and a half months ago but no one knew for sure. 

Beth Chaple. Teachers pet. Bit of a goody two shoes loser until Courtney and Yolanda had befriended her. Half the time she walked around wearing a pair of oversized goggles on her face and talking to someone named ‘Chuck’. People said she was crazy. Courtney and Yolanda said she was misunderstood. People doubted that but the group could be fiercely defensive of their own and no one wanted to incur the wrath of Yolanda’s fierce right hook. 

Rick Harris. Issues. Was in detention practically every other day. The trouble maker of the group. No one talks shit about him or you’ll have the entire group on your back (which, frankly, is quite terrifying). There are rumours going round that he punched a teacher (which could quite possibly be true) and another that he broke his dad’s truck in half (not so likely but, hey, still possible). 

Artemis Crock (The team had had a fit when they heard that name, which was one of the reasons their Artemis was calling herself Jade Nguyen). Star footballer. Anger issues. She was fiercely competitive and loyal. But she wasn’t afraid to stand up for herself which led to some interesting moments where Wally had gotten punched after flirting with her (he claimed he was testing if she was like their Artemis. Their one didn’t mind, she thought it was incredibly amusing). No one had any clue how she’d been inducted into the odd group of people; all they knew was that one day she’d been eating lunch and had just decided to stand up and sit with them (There was a high chance that the reason she’d stood up was because Cindy Burman had sat down and attempted to make conversation with her). 

Jesse Chambers. Another athlete, this time a runner. Hyperactive af. She seemed to have a rather strained relationship with Artemis (i.e. punchy, antagonising one). She was always laughing, pretty cheerful. She was the best runner in the school. Faster than Usain Bolt, people had said. The team doubted it, but they’d only been there a day so they couldn’t confirm anything yet. 

Jennifer-Lynn Hayden. Popular. Beautiful. Smart. Everything that everyone wanted to be. She could have sat amongst the other popular girls if she hadn’t gone out of her way to antagonise them. She did part time modelling jobs to earn money, people were saying she’d be a supermodel when she was older. Seems extremely likely. She always wore the same ring and she never took it off, not even to go swimming. Extreme attachment issues to a ring. 

Todd Rice. Jennifer’s twin brother. He might actually be crazy. People said he was schizophrenic, but nothing had been confirmed since if Jennifer and Artemis heard anyone say stuff like that about their brother and friend then you’d be in hospital before you knew it. Other than that he was a quiet kid, bit of an emo judging from all the black he wears (there is a lot of black). 

Khalid Nassour. Egyptian-American who had just recently moved to Blue Valley. Great at biology, apparently he wanted to be a doctor when he was older. Had immediately hit it off with the group and was one of the smartest kids in the school. Cindy had asked him out but he’d said that he didn’t date bitches, so he was on Cindy’s revenge list.

The team had been there a week when it happened. The fateful event that had made the weird group and their paths cross. 

The team had been eating their lunch in peace when Cindy Burman and friends (Henry King Jr, Cameron Mankhet, Isaac Bowin and Rebecca Sharpe) had approached them. The entire cafeteria had fallen silent, minus the weird group’s table, and were nervously waiting to see what would happen. The team were worried, and they should have been. Something tremendously bad happened and that’s how the team ended up in the principals office with after school detention.

And that’s how they met the group. In detention. Which everyone had for a month. Good times.

Once the bell rang, the eight teens had begrudgingly made their way to detention. They had expected to be alone with a teacher in the room. What they didn’t expect was for their to be nine other teens yelling and shouting at each other and no teacher.

“Ahem,” Artemis (or Jade) cleared her throat and the weird group in the room looked up at the eight teens in the doorway. 

“Is this detention?” Artemis!Jade asked, ignoring all the piercing glares being sent her way.

“Something like that. I take it you’ve already managed to piss off the teachers then.” The Artemis on this earth smirked at the sight of the new kids crowding into the tiny classroom. She was perched on a filing cabinet right at the back of the room, i.e. not where she should be sat.

“That’s one word for it.” Wally muttered as he sat down at a desk next to Rick. He smiled over at him but got a glare back in return.

“You guys new then?” Jennifer had her feet propped up on a desk and was scrolling through her phone.

“Yeah, I’m Megan.” Megan introduced herself only to be met with blank and judging stares.

“Hate to break it to you, gingey, but no one asked and no one cares.” Artemis wasn’t the friendliest person in the world sometimes (or most the times). Megan’s face dropped and she placed her stuff on a desk next to Todd, who was muttering to himself. She looked over at him, concerned, only to be hit on the head by a stapler.

“Ow!” She cried out and turned to where the stapler had come from. Surprise, surprise, it was Artemis. The team glared at her and she hissed at them. Not like, talking quietly hissed, like a cat or a murder-goose hissing. Frankly, it was quite disturbing so the remaining members of the team made a silent agreement to sit as far away from her as possible.

After a few minutes a teacher finally arrived. 

“Miss Crock, please remove yourself from the filing cabinet.” Artemis was either pretending to ignore him or actually ignoring him, but either way, she’d successfully managed to make him lose whatever willpower he had left. He threw his hands up into the air and walked out, leaving his papers on the desk. The team stared open mouthed at the spectacle that had just occurred whilst Courtney and Yolanda turned around to talk to Artemis.

“I love you.” Courtney told her, “Like, thank you.” 

She grinned at them before jumping down off the cabinet onto a desk. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. The rest of her friends quickly followed, even Beth Chaple, the teachers pet. 

“Where are you going?” Dick asked them as they approached the door.

“We’re leaving.” Rick told them, his face devoid of emotion.

“But, what about the teacher?” Megan may have only just met these kids but she didn’t want them to get into more trouble.

“Fuck the teacher,” Was Artemis’ reply. As they left the classroom the team overheard some of their conversation, “You guys wanna come over and order pizza?” Jesse was asking them. There was a chorus of “yes” and “duh” before they disappeared out of earshot. 

The team were unsure about what to do. They weren’t expecting nine kids to just stand up and walk out of detention, and they definitely weren’t expecting the teacher to have such little willpower. They debated getting up and leaving too but decided against it in case he came back. Which he did. Half an hour later. And drunk.

He didn’t seem to notice the sudden drop in students so he just began taking the register.  
“Kaldur Ahm?” He asked, stumbling over the pronunciation of the second (which was kind of his first name). Kaldur raises his hand to let him know he was there.

“Jesse Chambers?” No answer there. He quickly surveyed the room to double check she wasn’t there before sighing, scribbling something on the list, and carrying on.

“Beth Chaple?” No one replied to that. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “That’s another repeat detentioner then.” He scribbled something down in the list before continuing registration.

“Artemis Crock?” Artemis!Jade almost put her hand up for that before remembering her cover name is ‘Jade Nguyen’ after her sister. The teacher surveyed the room, looking for Alternate Artemis before realising she too wasn’t there. He muttered something under his breath and scribbled on his register again.

“Raquel Ervin?” She raised her hand and the teacher marked her present.

“Dick Grayson?” Another raised hand.

“Rick Harris?” No one replied, unsurprisingly.

“Jennifer-Lynn Hayden?” Silence.

“Connor Kent?” Hallelujah! A hand!

“Yolanda Montez?” 

“Megan Morzz?” Raised hand.

“Khalid Nassour?”

“Jade Nguyen?” Hand.

“Todd Rice?” 

“Wally West?” Hand 

“Courtney Whitmore?” 

“Zatanna Zatara?” Hand

Once he’d taken the register he looked at which kids were actually there and which ones weren’t. And, not surprisingly, there were more absent then present.

“So, I want everyone to write an essay about what you did wrong and apologising for what you did. I want it on my desk ASAP, pronto.” The teacher set the the work, scribbled the instructions on the whiteboard and left the room (undoubtedly to get even more drunk). Which just left the Team sat there. 

They very quickly did the work the teacher had left for them and were finally free to leave school. At this point it was dark and they had to try to find their way back to the old house they were squatting in. But, in the dark, they failed to notice the shadows watching them.


	2. Everyone has issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, weekly updates. Don’t ask me about what Henry is going to be in this. I have a plan for him and it is not changing. So drama this chapter. And Artemis is sticking her nose in places it shouldn’t be

The next day wasn’t much better, except for the fact that Cindy and ‘the squad’ weren’t terrorising them, or anyone. Instead they were huddled together, muttering about god knows what evil plans they were making. There was literally nothing out to do which was how the Team found themselves on the football pitch watching the practice. The football team was surprisingly quite good, the best player hands down was the one in the red jersey. But they hadn’t expected to run into the weird group from detention. 

They were sat on the front row of the bleachers cheering on someone. They looked incredibly out of place, with all their different personalities and hobbies. There was Beth Chaple with her ridiculously, oversized goggles on reading a book; Courtney Whitmore standing on the bleachers screaming and waving; Yolanda on the bench next to her, being slightly less wild but just as enthusiastic; Rick Harris drinking something out of a flask (presumably alcohol); Jesse Chambers in her running tracksuit; Jennifer-Lynn Hayden staring at her phone and twirling her ring around her finger; Todd Rice sat next to her muttering to either himself or her; and Khalid Nassour who was reading a medical textbook and jotting down notes on a piece of paper. They all had ridiculously oversized, bulging gym bags next to them, which obviously contained more than P.E clothes and equipment. The group watched as the red-jersey scored a touchdown and all eight of them leapt up into the air, cheering and flinging their belongings everywhere. The coach blew his whistle to signal that practice was over and the eight of them swarmed red-jersey as they ran off the pitch. 

“I’ll have the results by the end of the week.” The coach yelled at the retreating figures. 

The team overheard part of the conversation between the Weird Group and Red-Jersey. 

“OMG!” Courtney exclaimed, “With a performance like that there is no way you won’t be chosen as captain. Trust me.” Red-Jersey laughed before pulling off their helmet and revealing themselves to be…

Artemis Crock. She smiled at her friends as they walked away, P.E bags slung over their shoulders. The team just watched them go, they knew they were being slightly stalkerish but at that point they just didn’t care anymore. They didn’t really like this alternate earth, no superheroes means no one they can go to to help get home, and they just wanted to get off it quickly. 

So, the Team had detention after school, again. For something that wasn’t even their fault. They arrived at the classroom, expecting it to be empty since they couldn’t imagine the weird group just sitting there doing work. But, as they approached the door, they heard part of their conversation.

“Know what they’re doing,” Courtney was saying to the rest of the room, “It could be anything and we’re not there to find out.”

“Courtney, relax. We’re the JSA, we’ll find out what they’re doing eventually.” Yolanda told her, reassuringly. She nodded in response and the Team took that opportunity to ask them, “What’s the JSA?” 

The whole of the self proclaimed ‘JSA’ jumped at the sound of their voices and whirled around to see them standing at the front of the classroom.  
“Oh umm, the JSA? No clue what you’re on about.” Courtney stuttered out.  
“Um, yeah. What’s the JSA? No, we’re the…” Artemis trailed off, thinking.

“…The G-SA,” Jesse finished for her. Artemis shot her a grateful look. If you’d known what to look for you would of noticed the way Jesse glanced down at Artemis’ shirt and the way Artemis blushed when they made eye contact before they both quickly turned away. 

“Yes!” Jennifer-Lynn yelled, “The… Gay Straight Alliance?”  
“Yeah, we’re the Gay Straight Alliance.” Khalid nodded, ignoring the death glares Yolanda and Rick were shooting the rest of the group.  
“The Gay Straight Alliance?” Jade repeated as she took a seat.

“Yeah, it’s where we gather and talk and support our friends who are members of the LGBTQ+ community.” Courtney explained.” 

“Uh huh, what days is this club on? We might decide to come along, y’know, to support our LGBTQ+ friends.” Megan said with a smile.

“Umm, well, we’re not sure yet, since we’re having to arrange it around everyone’s extracurriculars this term, but we’ll let you know when we do.” The team nodded, failing to notice the look of pain and panic which flashed up on each persons face. 

The teacher never showed up to this detention.

“He’s probably getting drunk somewhere,” Rick told everyone, “I can guarantee in like, two hours, he’s gonna come back drunk out of his mind and struggling to stand.”

“You so sure about that?” Wally raised an eyebrow at that statement.

“Oh, yes. It has actually happened before.” 

“Many, many times.” Artemis chipped in before taking a swig out of a flask.

“What is that?” Raquel asked her, hesitantly.

“Vodka, you want some?” 

“Umm, no?” 

“Your loss,” she downed the rest of the flask before throwing it at Connor.

“OW!” He yelled as the flask hit him on the back of the head. He spun around to glare at Artemis but she just shrugged.

“Oops, looks like I missed.” She remarked dryly. 

Then there was silence. 

Followed by the crunching of M&Ms. Everyone whipped there heads around to see where the noise was coming from. Beth, it was coming from Beth.  
“You gonna share, or are we just going to have to watch?” Yolanda asked her.

Beth smiled apologetically and poured them all out into a table. From there she started sorting them all into colours and handing them out. Courtney only got red and blue, Yolanda got blue, Artemis got green, Rick got yellow and red, Jennifer green, Jesse red and yellow too, Todd got blue and brown, Khalid got yellow, and Beth chose Brown and Green for herself. As she handed them out she was very careful to make sure everyone only got the colours she’d chosen for them, and when they received them they looked like they either wanted to punch her or laugh. Most just settled for a small smile. The team had no clue about why it was so important they only got those colours, maybe they were just extremely picky? 

Megan turned to Courtney, looking to make conversation, “So, umm,” She blanked for a minute, unable to know a good conversation starter, “How… did you get your… bruise?” She kicked herself internally, pissed at embarrassing herself in front of her. 

Courtney didn’t seem to mind though, she just laughed, “Oh, it’s really stupid. I was at home and I was walking up the stairs,” she broke off and stared down at her desk. The team noticed that as she was explaining, a flush was creeping up her neck. Embarrassment, maybe, from the way she hurt herself, or maybe it was something else? 

Courtney looked back up and continued, “Umm, so, I was running up the stairs when my stepbrother, Mike, came barrelling down. And I moved to one side for him to get past at the same he moved to the same side for me to get past. And I ended up running straight into him.” She let out a nervous laugh. 

“Yeah, Courtney may be an amazing gymnast but she’s literally, like, the clumsiest person ever.” Yolanda nudged Courtney with her elbow and she flushed deep red. 

“It’s true, Court is always falling over something or bumping into something.” Artemis nodded in agreement with Beth’s words. 

“My turn to ask a question then.” Artemis announced, “Where did you move here from?” She asked the Team.

“Umm… Happy Harbour?” Wally offered.

“I’ve never heard of that place, where is it?” Beth frowned in confusion.

“Oh, umm, it’s a small town. Not many people have heard of it.” Megan told them, the Team nodding in agreement. 

“Huh, ok. One of you can ask a question now.” Courtney told them.

“Umm, Jesse. Is it true what they say about you?” Zatanna asked her

“And what would that be?” She smirked, obviously knowing what they were talking about.

“That you’re the fastest in the school and could compete in the Olympics?”

“Not to brag, but yeah.” She told them, nonchalantly, “Not that I’m planning on, I have much better things to do. Now we get to ask a question.”

“So, how did you guys become friends then?” Artemis (or Jade) finally asked the burning question. They were silent for a minute before Beth spoke.

“Well, we,” She gestured to herself, Yolanda and Rick, “Used to sit together at lunch everyday and then Courtney came and we kinda all became friends. And a few months after that we started being friendly to Artemis so she just started hanging out. Then when Jesse came she just weaselled her was into the group and we became attached to her. Then, Jenny and Todd just started hanging out and we just decided to induct Khalid into the group when he joined.” 

“Uh huh.” They figured there was more to the story but didn’t push, they wanted to earn their trust the correct way, not just shove their noses in all their personal business. But apparently Artemis hadn’t got that memo.

“So, Artemis.” She knew it wasn’t her turn to ask a question but she just had to ask Artemis something, “Any family?” The Team were confused, they didn’t know why that was important. Why would Artemis need to know something like that? But Artemis needed to know if her family was the same here, on every earth were her parents murders?

“Weird question, but yes, I have a family.” She stared at the floor whilst answering that, like she had something to hide.

“Uh huh, so what do they do?”

“My dad owns the gym and my mom’s a P.E teacher here. But I don’t see why that’s important.”

“I’m just curious. Is it a crime now? Do you have any siblings.” 

“No, I don’t. I’m an only child. And why are you asking me questions about my personal life?” Her voice had risen to a shout now, “It’s none of your fucking business. It’s my life. I’ve literally just met you, why do you need to know anything about my personal life.” She grabbed her bag and angrily stomped out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. The team looked at the door in shock and her friends looked at them angrily. Jesse jumped up and shot them a scathing look as she ran into the corridor after her. 

“Y’know,” Rick said as the rest of them stood up and started gathering their belongings, “Everything would have been fine if you’d just kept your mouth shut. Why’s her family any of your you business, anyway.” They followed Jesse out into the corridor and then the Team were just left alone.

The J-SA rounded the corner, practically simmering with rage. When it had just been them in detention it had been ok, they could talk without being worried anyone would overhear. Now, they had to be careful talking about anything and everything, the JSA and ISA, anything and everything to do with their double lives. And the new kids were nosy as hell and just had to go interrogating Artemis about her private life.

Also, now they had another problem.

“The GSA!?” Rick whispered shouted as they rounded a corner, “Not only are we having to figure out what the ISA wants but now we need to go to the principal, ask for permission to start a Gay-Straight Alliance since others want to join it, set it up, and we have all those kids asking questions every five minutes. And now Artemis has run off and we have no clue where she’s gone.”

“Jesse too for that matter.” Jennifer reminded them.

“You really didn’t think things through when you came up with that, didn’t you.” Yolanda looked tired of everyone else’s shit.

“No, but I had to think of something and no one else was volunteering any ideas.” Courtney hissed at them as they exited the building.

“Any other idea would have been better. What if they find out about the JSA and the ISA too!.” Rick was stressing, Courtney and Jennifer were mad, Beth was just confused and everyone hated the new kids in detention now. 

“Well, hopefully Jesse will find Artemis and calm her down.” Courtney attempted to reassure everyone but it was failing incredibly. Beth had put on her goggles and was frowning at whatever Chuck had just told her. 

“Beth, what is it?”

“Apparently there is no place anywhere on earth called Happy Harbour. It’s not on any maps.” 

“So the new kids lied, I wonder what else they’re lying about.” Jennifer fumed as they walked out of the building.

Yolanda stopped in her tracks, “What if they’re working with the ISA? After we managed to stop Project: New America last fall they could of recruited kids to befriend us and then kill us!” 

“Yolanda, you are a genius. I could kiss you right now.” Courtney exclaimed and Yolanda blushed, “That’s probably what they did! Uhh, I feel like an idiot now. We should investigate!”

“Not right now, we don’t know where Jesse and Artemis have gone. We should find them first, then start investigating.” Khalid told everyone, “Anyway, we have a bigger thing to discuss, don’t we Courtney?” Everyone sighed at the mention of the G-SA before heading over to Courtney’s house to start planning it. 

“How’d you find me?” Artemis was sat on the ledge of the clock tower. She wasn’t afraid of falling, in fact she prided herself on having perfect balance. Something that can come in handy when you spend half your days chasing your classmates, their parents and your parents across rooftops. 

“Because, I know you, Arty. You always come here.” Jesse threw herself down next to her, albeit, slightly further away from the edge than Artemis.

“That’s true.” She sighed and glanced over at Jesse, who saw there were tears in her eyes “It was just so infuriating. I didn’t even know those kids but they’re just poking their noses into my business. Why’s my family any of their concern? And anyway, everyone always just judges me on who my family is. Even Courtney, at first. I had to prove myself to her, you and Jenny and Todd and Khalid didn’t have to do that at first. Because your parents aren’t murders.” She was clutching her bow so tight that Jesse was worried she might break it and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Jesse leant over amd placed her hand on her thigh, “I get it, well I don’t, but I never looked at you like that. I don’t care if your parents are murders, you’re not. And that’s why I love you, Artemis Crock. Because you’re everything your parents aren’t.” She reassured her. Artemis smiled a wet smile before leaning in to kiss her. Her lips were soft and fit perfectly with hers, and the warmth of her body made her feel safe. They pulled apart.

“Oh umm, wow.” Jesse was shocked and for a moment Artemis thought she’d read the situation wrong. 

“Oh, did you…” 

“NO, no! You just took me by surprise.” She flushed bright red and Artemis lay her head on her shoulder. 

“I love you too, Jesse.” Artemis admitted to her before jumping upright. Jesse scrambled to her feet and looked at Artemis confused.

“What-” 

“SHHHHH!” She hissed, holding a finger up in front of Jesse’s mouth.

“There’s someone here.”

Artemis pulled her suit out of her bag along with her quiver. Her suit was dark green with a hood and a domino mask to cover her face. She carefully pulled her suit on amd Jesse sped off to grab hers. After a few minutes they were both suited up, with Artemis ready to fire an arrow. Carefully, they peered around the corner and saw a lone figure on the edge of the building.

Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a quiver slung over her shoulder. She was holding a bow and wearing a green crop-top similar to Courtney’s.

“And I thought Court’s suit was trashy.” Artemis muttered to Jesse who nodded in agreement, “Ok, I’ll deal with her whilst you alert the rest of the JSA. Got it?” Jesse nodded again before zipping off to inform the others. 

“Wow,” Artemis remarked as she stepped around the corner, an arrow aimed at the figures head, “Cindy really is scraping the bottom of the barrel at this point, isn’t she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Sorry.
> 
> Next time we got, confrontations, fights and just general confusion


	3. The shittiest fight scene ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write fight scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes my weekly updates

Artemis jumped at the scathing voice behind her. She had just wanted to clear her head after the disastrous detention so she had gone to the highest building in the little town she and the Team had been staying in. She didn’t expect anyone else to be there. 

She turned around to see a figure in a hood aiming a sharp arrow at her throat and they continued.

“Well, I know Cindy was getting desperate but but I didn’t expect him to choose someone like you for the Jr ISA. But, in all fairness, she was pissed after I quit.” The mysterious figure continued.

Artemis notched her bow and aimed it at the figure, “Oh, so what exactly am I?” She asked. 

“A knockoff.” The figure replied, “A cheap, shittier version of what they lost.” Artemis just rolled her eyes. 

“Rich, coming from you.” She remarked, eyeing the hood, “What exactly are you anyway? The Green Arrow?” 

“He trained me. Why, you scared?” She pulled the bowstring back a little further and Artemis did too. Artemis had a feeling the other girl was just bluffing, she wasn’t going to fire that arrow.

“You’re not going to fire that arrow,” She made her thoughts known, “You’re just bluffing, trying to get me to spill all my secrets.” The figure let out a small chuckle at that statement. 

“Not exactly. I was stalling.” A red blur screeched to a haul next to her and dropped a girl in a cat suit. 

“Three against one now, Blondie.” The cat person (Catgirl?) announced, her claws shining bright in the moonlight.

Artemis struggled to keep her breathing steady. She was facing off against Catgirl, Archer-girl, and a speedster who obviously had pretty good control over her abilities. She let the arrow go and it flew towards the archer before the speedster reached out to grab it. Catgirl lunged at her and aimed a kick for her stomach but she managed to dodge it (barely) and followed up with a backhand towards her head. It didn’t land though, as she speedster zipped in and carried her a few feet away. This gave them the upper hand. As Artemis looked around in confusion the Archer girl swept her legs out from underneath her. She fell to the ground with a thud and rolled as if to get back up. And she would’ve. Except for the fact that Catgirl kicked her in the head, hard enough to make her pass out. The three girls stood and looked at her, the speedster no longer vibrating. 

“Not bad, Catgirl.” Artemis remarked, pulling down her hood, and Yolanda sighed.

“Wildcat, not Catgirl.” She corrected tiredly, “And what exactly are we going to do with Miss Archer here?” Everyone shrugged, no one had any idea what to do about the archer. Or who she was. Or what training she had.

“Just gonna put this out there,” Jesse pulled her mask off and twisted it around in her hands, “If she hadn’t been trying to fight all three of us at once she would’ve easily beaten us.” 

“I think it was more shock and confusion.” Artemis stated, “She hadn’t been expecting you so when you arrived she was probably confused.” 

Yolanda nodded in agreement with that, “Now, what exactly do we do with her?” 

“Take her back to the JSA’s headquarters?” Jesse suggested.

“Seconded.” 

Yolanda sighed, “Fine, but you’re explaining to Pat and Barbara about why a girl in a very revealing archer suit is tied up there.” She gestured towards Artemis who nodded in agreement.

“Jesse, you can carry her. Me and Yolanda will walk back.” She told the speedster before firing a grappling arrow and jumping off the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t right fight scenes at all. And I know this is a short chapter but there will be longer ones in the future. Probably. Idk


End file.
